


A Sort of Homecoming

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku returns to Keiun after an extended absence and learns that he was missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sort of Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Saiyuki anonymous kink meme on Live Journal. Prompt: _adult!Goku x Sanzo. Years after the Minus Wave and a separation, first-time reunion sex._

There are fine lines around Sanzo’s eyes and lips and his hair has a silvery quality; he’s turning prematurely grey. Standing in front of him after all these years, though, takes Goku back to the first time they met, when the sun formed a halo around him that was burned indelibly into Goku’s memory. Sanzo’s still the sun and the center of Goku’s universe, even though he’s been a distant planet the past several years instead of the satellite that circled Sanzo in tight revolutions.

So much has happened since then. After they managed to stop the resurrection of Gyomaoh, things just fell apart. The sniping and snarkiness that had marked their journey west degenerated and, with no mission to keep them working together, by the time they returned to Chang’an, there was just too much ill will for Goku to handle.

He took off one particularly ugly night that had started off promising but ended with Sanzo’s gun leveled point-blank between Goku’s eyes -- unsteady due to Sanzo’s drunken state -- but still lethal.

Since then, Goku’s tramped around the world three times over, each time the pull of China -- the pull of Chang’an and Keiun temple -- dragging him closer and closer.

He called first, before he returned, to make sure he was still welcome. The awkwardness of that conversation stung Goku, but at the same time, he was relieved to know all was forgiven.

He’s changed -- they’ve both changed -- and now that he’s finally returned, Goku can’t find his voice, can’t find the words to tell Sanzo how his chest is aching and tears are pricking his eyes and his throat feels like someone’s wrapped an iron band around it.

He doesn’t have to, and it would only piss Sanzo off, anyway.

And now that he’s back, Goku’s bigger problem is that he still wants Sanzo, even after all these years. He wants him so badly that he’s craving the merest touch or brush of his hand -- a hug is out of the question -- and Goku can only stand frozen before Sanzo for fear that any movement would be disastrous.

Sanzo’s office has the redolent smell of tobacco and underneath that, the dry smell of the temple floors and polished woods and buried even further, of Sanzo himself as if he’s grown rooted there; for a second Goku wonders if there’s a difference or if Sanzo has become part of the temple itself and completely indistinguishable.

It doesn’t matter, though, because the moment Goku stepped through the gates of Keiun, he knew he’d come home.

He’s not going to leave again.

“You’re back.” Sanzo states rather than questions, as if he’d known all along that Goku would return. Goku nods his head and slips his rucksack from his shoulder, letting it drop at his feet. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

Goku closes his eyes and swallows the hard lump in his throat. The question is a double-edged sword that feels like it’s pierced his chest.

“No,” he croaks. He hadn’t been looking for anything; he’d only wanted to put as much distance between himself and what he could never have. What’s driven him back was the knowledge that Sanzo’s time was finite and Goku has squandered too much of it already. He’ll stay by his side in any manner Sanzo will have him.

“So that means you’ll be skulking off again without saying goodbye?”

The light bulb flashes in Goku’s mind. Sanzo is angry, not the existential, pissed off at the world anger, but angry in a more pointed direction -- at Goku. For leaving.

All sorts of defensive words bang around Goku’s brain as he searches for an adequate response.

“I’m not leaving again.” Goku leaves it at that, cutting off any opening for Sanzo to send him packing.

“Fine. Now that you’re back, don’t expect a free ride. There’s plenty of work for you to earn your keep.” Sanzo shifts his attention to the stack of paperwork on his desk, indicating that Goku is dismissed. Still, Goku stands there. He sees the shake in Sanzo’s hands as he signs papers and moves them from one pile to another.

Warmth spreads through Goku’s body. In all his time away, he’s never even dared to think that Sanzo missed him. Even now, he knows Sanzo would never admit such a thing, but that doesn’t matter because Goku knows it through to his core with an unshakable certainty. And with that comes an assurance that should he choose, Sanzo wouldn’t push him away this time. He moves toward Sanzo, rounding the desk between them.

“What are you doing?” Sanzo asks, looking up as Goku nears.

“I wasn’t looking for anything when I left, Sanzo,” he says, recovering his voice completely. Then he goes for broke. “Because what I wanted -- the only thing I’ve ever wanted -- was you.”

With that, Goku spins Sanzo’s chair so that they’re facing each other. He sees Sanzo swallow, and sees something else in the depths of his eyes, a flicker of something. What’s important, though, is that Sanzo’s not saying anything.

It’s not like they’ve never had sex. They did it -- once. It was awkward and clumsy and Goku hurt all over the next morning, but to Goku it had been perfect at the time. The problem then had been that Goku hadn’t seen it as a one-time thing, which was what Sanzo had been intent upon keeping it.

Now Goku’s dick is hard and his keen sense of smell lets him know that Sanzo’s feeling something, too. Saliva pools in his mouth as his gaze falls to Sanzo’s lap.

“Lock the door.”

Goku’s eyes dart up to Sanzo’s impassive face; he wonders if he heard right. The blood is so loud in his veins it’s like a freight train between his ears.

“Now, idiot.”

He turns and springs for the door, tripping over his bag in the process and earning a rug-burn on his chin as he’s sent sprawling. But he manages to get to the door without sustaining any further damage. When he turns to face Sanzo again, Goku can’t help the smile that forms on his lips. Sanzo answers with a small, tight one.

In the few steps that it takes him to get back to his position Goku thinks and discards about a half-dozen things that he wants to do before settling on one. He gets down on his knees and slides his hands under Sanzo’s robes, running them over his firmly muscled thighs, following the length until they meet over the bulge that’s formed at his crotch.

Sanzo exhales a shaky breath. For a second Goku pauses, but then Sanzo’s hands are threading through his hair urgently, wordlessly coaxing him to continue. He thumbs the button that fastens the waistband of Sanzo’s jeans and then unzips them, exposing his erection. Goku buries his nose against the coarse bed of pubic hair. He yanks at the waist of Sanzo’s jeans, pulling down while Sanzo shifts in his chair until they’re past his knees. Goku mouths the throbbing length of Sanzo’s dick before taking it in his mouth to the root.

“Fuck,” Sanzo breathes out and Goku’s dick thrums in reaction. He sucks Sanzo off slowly, savoring the minute trickle of precome that he milks, listening raptly to the changes in Sanzo’s breathing. Goku can feel him unraveling underneath his hands and his lips; he’s trembling all over. Goku would love to hear him beg for it, but right now he’s over the moon that Sanzo’s letting him do this. “Goku, touch me,” Sanzo whispers.

The words are an echo to what Goku had begged of Sanzo that night years before and now the memory of what Sanzo had done to him and how good it had felt at the time are vividly replayed. Sanzo had fingered him, the sensation causing Goku to come on the spot.

He slips his hand between Sanzo’s legs and traces the contour of his balls and then gently brushes his index finger over Sanzo’s opening. Sanzo’s hands fist Goku’s hair tighter and he sucks on his Sanzo’s cock harder, it pulses against his tongue and Goku tastes more of his precome. He presses the tip his finger inside and Sanzo stills completely, but doesn’t loosen his grip on Goku. He presses further inside and then withdraws a little and then begins to finger-fuck Sanzo slowly as he sucks him off.

He’s rewarded by a softly groaned “Goku,” which makes Goku’s stomach flutter. He feels the tension leaching out of Sanzo’s body and then Sanzo is moving, at first in the same languid rhythm that Goku has established, but then he’s moving faster, alternately grinding his ass on Goku’s finger and thrusting even deeper into Goku’s mouth.

“You always were an amazing cocksucker,” Sanzo says huskily. It’s meant and taken as a compliment, and Goku increases the suction, at the same time burying his finger as deep as he can into Sanzo’s hot channel. Sanzo’s body becomes rigid and milliseconds later, he’s pumping his spend down Goku’s throat. Goku laps it up hungrily and only when Sanzo is flaccid, does he withdraw his finger and release him. Goku lays a trail of nips and kisses along the inside of Sanzo’s left thigh until he reaches his knee. Sanzo’s hands are petting gently through his hair. Goku rests his head on Sanzo’s leg. Despite being harder than he’s ever been, he’s content to leave their reunion as it is.

Sanzo leans forward and Goku hears things tumbling off of the desk; he opens his eyes to see papers that had been stacked neatly sifting to the floor around them.

Sanzo opens the center drawer to his desk, nearly bashing Goku in the head, then waves something in front of Goku’s face.

Lubricant. Sanzo opens the vial and squeezes out a generous amount.

“Fuck me. Now, “ he says, pushing Goku off. In seconds his pants are down to his ankles. Goku rises and kisses Sanzo hard, trapping his head between his hands as his tongue delves deep inside his mouth. He tastes of coffee and cigarettes and Goku can’t get enough of it. Sanzo is insistent, though, he makes short work of Goku’s pants, not bothering to open them any further than he needs to expose his cock to the open air. He slicks his hands over Goku’s erection and then sits on the edge of the desk. Goku pushes him down as he lines his dick up with Sanzo’s hole. It’s still tight, it hasn’t been stretched enough, but Sanzo’s legs wrap around Gokus waist and his ankles dig into the small of his back.

“What are you waiting for?” He grits, and Goku can only smile at him. He imagines it’s the dumbest smile he’s ever worn, but Sanzo doesn’t seem to care, especially when Goku leans forward and begins to slide inside him. Goku slides his hands under Sanzo’s robes and the thin sheath he wears underneath it, seeks out and finds his nipples, then plays with them gently, his fingers barely caressing them-- a contrast to the powerful way he is driving into Sanzo at Sanzo’s vocal and physical urging.

He can’t last long, but it doesn’t matter to Goku; he won’t let things end like they did last time. He meant it when he said he wasn’t going anywhere, ever again. He cries out Sanzo’s name when he does come and then covers his mouth in a sloppy, wet kiss that is more teeth than tongue, but neither of them seem to care. Sanzo’s arms squeeze Goku until he’s breathless and light-headed, or maybe it’s the amazing sex he’s just had, or both.

He doesn’t know how long they’re in this position; Goku’s back is aching, but he won’t move, not when it feels like Sanzo is holding onto him for dear life.

It’s a knock at the door, after the knob has been tested, that brings them both out of the sated reverie they’d fallen into.

“Sanzo-sama, I’ve brought you your dinner,” a muffled voice announces. Sanzo pushes Goku off and sits up. He glances at the clock, and then at Goku, there’s not a hint of tension in his face and, to Goku, he looks more handsome that he ever has.

“Go back to the kitchen and bring me double of what you have on the tray.”

“Pardon?”

Sanzo huffs. Goku scrambles in a panic to get dressed; Sanzo only grins at him. His expression nearly stops Goku’s heart.

“Goku’s come home; I want you to be sure there’s enough for him to eat,” he calls out, before pulling Goku into another kiss.


End file.
